flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Tia Kuris Kusmi
Tia Kuris Kusmi is a major human character in the Flurutus series. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Tia is a gloomy person. Currently she barely feels emotion anymore ever since her parents death. However, she does somewhat come back to her senses if she engages in battle. Aside from that, Tia does seek companionship. If Tia is brought back to her normal self she is actually a feisty person, she's quick to anger but equally quick to calm down. She is a friendly person at heart and enjoys the company of others. Background Orphaned at birth, due to unfortunate circumstances, Tia was found at the doorstep of a human residence. Tia was raised as one of their own, her adoptive parents never told her of how she came to them as they felt it unnecessary.. Tia grew up in a small nameless village, her family were farmers so that was how she grew up, working hard on a farm unaware to her true race. However things changed when one day while playing she went a little too far into the woods, what she found was a severely overgrown cave. She trudged through the undergrowth to find what resembled a ruin of what looked to be a shrine, or something along those lines. At the center though, light shone down on a small dais, what was pierced into it was a old sword, almost unrecognizable due to vine growth. Like any person in that situation she tried to pull the sword out, however it failed to budge, hours past and eventually she gave up and went home. Despite her failure, Tia never spoke of the place to anyone, instead she made it her own little place to be alone. Over the years she restored the ruin the best she could, she even cleaned off the sword the best she could, although she still couldn't draw the weapon. Years past and, while many days were wasted trying to figure out how to draw the blade, that small ruin became her home away from home. However that changed one day. See the blade she couldn't draw was a rather legendary blade, and there were several with ill intent who sought it. That wasn't the only thing that would change her life. The ruin she stayed in for so long, wasn't so dormant as one may think. The ruin was meant to be a guardian tomb for the blade, it judged hearts of those who neared the blade and would act accordingly. Tia wanted the sword, but she never sought the blade with lust in her heart, as such she was always allowed in. Yet the darkness the ruin sensed was something it itself could not protect against. The ruin had faded too much, still the spell that protected the blade was engineered to be adaptive, and there was one who could carry on the ruins protection. As such hours before the darkness arrived, the ruins spell imbued itself into Tia. The process lasted for a couple hours, as such, Tia missed her adoptive parents and siblings death. When the dark force came, in the form of a royal prince. The man sought the blade to prove his worthiness as royalty. When he came to claim the blade. Tia was able to dispel many of the men who came for the blade, eventually she was caught. Initially they tried to wrench her blade from her hand yet her hand wouldn't budge, even when removed from her body, her clutch wouldn't loosen. Eventually her hand reattached itself, and Tia was taken to the royal man's castle. For three years Tia underwent hundreds of attempts to wrench the blade from her hand, even when Tia herself wanted to let go of the blade and she couldn't. Eventually Tia gave up she just took everything, she forgot how to feel pain, she forgot pretty much everything and just stayed there unmoving and unfeeling. This all changed though when she heard a voice. This voice slowly pulled her out of despair over months. Where at first she didn't know or care about where the voice came from. Yet as time past she realized the voice was actually the sword itself. The blade taught her about her situation as well as a way out, through magic. Over time Tia learned relic magic through Excalibur, and for the sake of itself, it temporarily accepted Tia. The castle that held Tia was ancient enough itself that Tia was able to use the building itself as a weapon during her escape. After a brutal day of complete war, Tia escaped. After the massive battle, Tia returned home, or to what was left. In the three years that Tia was captured, her home town had grown over to become a field, only some structures still stood. Tia walked through the ruins of her old home, and what really struck her were several skeletons scattered throughout the place. Tia broke down at that point. Her family died and there wasn't even one person to bury them, no one came here after the village was destroyed, no one would even remember the place. Tia spent the day burying her former family and neighbors, by the end Tia had given up once again. This hopelessness though, wasn't something that could be cured by Excalibur's voice. Tia spent the next several months trying to kill herself, she didn't care about the blade she was forced to protect, she just wanted to end her life. She felt as if her life had zero meaning anymore. Yet despite her attempts Tia could not just die, Excalibur would not allow its seal to leave it. Since then Tia has given up on pretty much everything, she wanders aimlessly. She vaguely seeks purpose, but other than that she just simply wanders. She doesn't eat or even drink, as Excalibur forces her to live, and Despite everything that happened, she still doesn't know her true family even exists. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Humans Category:Genesis Category:Unaffiliated Category:120Damian120 Category:FlurutusSeries